Enough is Enough
by MorningRose'sSea47
Summary: Ahsoka's worried, Barriss has been dating this guy for 7 months, and ever since then, she's been getting cuts and bruises from an unknown source. Well, Ahsoka has had enough. NOT SLASH


**This is the only story that will be posted for a while. My computer crashed and I had to upload this at school. I am so sorry for the inconvenience.**

**So, until it is fixed, I will only be able to post every month or so, I am so sorry. But, anyway, here is _Enough is Enough_.**

**I got this idea from watching a lot of _Steve Wilkos_...and I do mean, A LOT.**

* * *

**Description: Ahsoka's worried, Barriss has been dating this guy for 7 months, and ever since then, she's been getting cuts and bruises from an unknown source. Well, Ahsoka has had enough.**

Barriss had just got back from his apartment. Even though she owns it and pays the rent for it, it was his.

The Mirilan woman walked through the halls of the Temple slowly, glad she had enough make-up on to hide today's beating. But, sadly, it had been the last of the make-up, meaning she would have to go buy more. He wasn't going to be happy.

As she walked, she looked to the ground, too ashamed to face anyone. Well, until she heard:

"Barriss!"

She looked up just in time to see the always cheeky Togruta, Ahsoka. The Padawan was running towards the Mirilan, a wide smile on her face.

Force, how Barriss wished she could smiled like that again.

She forced a smile as Ahsoak came up to her,

"Hello Ahsoka."

"Hey Barriss! How are you?"

In Ahsoka language, that came out as: "Did he hurt you?"

Barriss shrugged and answered "Just fine, thank you." "Ya, but not that bad."

Ahsoka frowned before it turned to a smile an actress would be proud of. "Well...Anakin's off being Anakin. You wanna hang out?" "Anakin is off doing Force-knows-what, come to my place so I can help."

Barriss nodded "Ok." "Alright..."

~!~!~!~!~!~

"Dear Force, Barriss!"

Barriss cringed at her friend's loud voice.

They had come back to Ahsoka and Anakin's shared quarters and Ahsoka looked all over her friend, checking out all of the fresh bruises and cuts. The Togruta had basically searched everywhere; the arms, the legs, and her stomach, until she finally reached the back.

"It looks like he hit you with a frying pan."

"Because its what he did."

Ahsoka slowly put bacta on the bruise and Barriss winced as the purple and dark blue wound was touched.

"What was the reason this time?"

…

"Barriss?"

"He quit his job."

"Wha-Why?!"

"He thinks that I make enough to support us both..."

"What the frak?!"

Ahsoka angrily finished Barriss' back and said "You are staying here tonight."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"He wants me to "go to work"."

"And who is he to do that?"

"My boyfrien-"

"I don't care if he's the karking Grand Master! He has no right to sell you!"

Barriss fell into her hands, weeping. Ahsoak gently wrapped her arms around her friend and whispered "We need to get you out of this, Barriss."

"I know."

"If you know, then why are you still with him?"

"Because he promises that he'll change."

Ahsoka pulled away and looked her friend in the eye.

"Barriss. He isn't going to change. And as much as it hurts to hear that, its true. You know its true, too. Abusers don't change."

Barriss cried more and Ahsoka laid her friend down on the bed, covering her with a blanket silently.

The Togruta knew Barriss would go back to him. Its like a song set on REPEAT, it keeps happening and happening...over and over.

But this time, she wasn't going back alone...This time, oh, this time, its going to end.

~!~!~!~!~!~

"'Ey! W'ere 'az y'ur lazy ass been?!"

Barriss flinched at the door, staring at it before turning slowly to the gruff and horrible voice "A-At the Temple, Ko'dt."

Ko'dt Verzz, a Mirilan man of 22 years, looked up from his spot on the couch. His eyes were glazed over and bloodshot, his breath reeked of alcohol and tobacco, and he was wearing nothing but his pants, which were covered in cigarette ash and buds.

He stood up grumpily, swaying slightly as he trudged over to her. He shouted "Like force you were!" He raised his hand and there was a crack as he slapped her and she fell to the ground.

She held her cheek on the ground, biting her lip to hold in tears as he continued his rant "Y'ur dumb ass was out cheatin'! I frakkin' know you, Offee! Don' tell me y'ur whore ass wasn'!"

He kicked her in the stomach and chest continuously, he kicked like he was kicking a ball in a game, rough and uncaring. She cried in silence, her teeth tightening a grip on her lip, she knew that if she made any noise, it would be worse. Much worse.

He grabbed an unopen bottle of his beer and broke it on the table, pointing the jagged glass end at her. He stalked towards her again and stood above her, as he brought it down, he was thrown back into the wall by an unseen force.

Ahsoka and about 10 Police Droids came in. The droids bound him to the ground, placing him in cuffs and reading him his rights-which, in Ahsoka's opinion, he didn't deserve.

Ahsoak knelt beside Barriss, helping her up as the woman shook. The Togruta smiled kindly and said "Its over now, Barriss."

Barriss looked at Ahsoka with tears as Ko'dt was taken away, screaming strong cusses at the two women he passed. Ahsoka smiled more and held her friend in a hug as she whispered,

"You're safe now."

~!~!~!~!~!~

"All rise for the honorable Judge Cortaine."

Everyonw in the court stood as a portly Twi'lek came out. He sat down in his high seat and instructed "You may be seated." and everyone complied.

Ahsoka sat beside her friend, who was shaking horribly in her seat, as Ko'dt came out and glared at the fellow Mirilan.

Ahsoka hugged her friend and rubbed her shoulders, telling her "Its ok, you're not alone, and you're safe. I promise."

Coratine asked "How does the defense plead?" Ko'dt's lawyer-who had introduced himself as Mr. Shwucc-stood and said "We plead non-guilty, Your Honor."

Anakin-being the only lawyer kind of person Ahsoka and Barriss could get and trust-stood next and said "Your Honor, I wish to call Ko'dt to the stand."

Ko'dt was brought to the stand where he swore his oath and sat in the chair. Anakin walked up to him with a purposeful stride. He started "Mr. Verzz, how long have you been in a relationship with Ms. Offee?"

"7 months, sir."

"And how long have you known Ms. Offee?"

"3 years."

"In the 3 years you have known Ms Offee, have you ever shown her any accounts of domestice violence?"

"Yes. But it was a long time ago-"

"When the Police Droids arrested you, did they not catch you performing acts of violence upon your girlfriend?"

"I have no response to that."

"Well, find one, Verzz."

"Are you getting hostile, Mr. Skywalker?" Ko'dt's voice turned sarcastic and nearly sadistic. Nearly.

Anakin shrugged "No, I just don't like Abusers-"

"Skywalker!" The Judge announced.

Anakin looked to him before nodding and saying "No further questions." and he sat as Mr. Shwucc stood.

"I would like to call Ahsoka Tano to the stand, Your Honor."

Ahsoka stood after giving her friend one last tight hug and she walked to the stand. As she walked, though, Ko'dt walked passed her with a jostle and he seethed at her "She will be mine." After being sworn in, she sat down and looked at Shwucc with no expressions.

He walked up to her and he asked "What connections do you have with Ms. Offee?"

"She's my friend-no, she isn't a friend. Barriss is a sister."

"For how long has she been your "sister"?" He asked almost teasingly.

She scowled and said "Since we were in a tank explosion on Geonosis. So, 2 years."

He cleared his throat and straightened his tie. "Has Ms. Offee ever shown you any signs of endangerment?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When she was with that-" She bit her lip as about a million curses flooded her mind, she relaxed and looked at him calmly "Ever since she and Ko'dt started dating."

"Why was she in danger, Ms. Tano?"

"She was being abused-"

"You mean she thinks she was being abused, correct?" The lawyer paled slightly.

"No. I know she was."

"How?"

"She was always coming back from his place scared and hurt, be it cuts or bruises. She had lied to me at the beginning though, saying she caused it all, but I know her better. He was causing the wounds."

"And how do you know this?"

She sighed before shaking her head "I had security cameras placed in the apartment after a week, one night, while watching them, I saw him hit her in a drunken rage. And-"

"This could have been the one he said he did show violence to Ms. Offee, no?"

"It might have been, but he-"

"And isn't it a Jedi's job to protect?"

"Of course! But he-!"

"It is your duty to protect! How could you not-?"

"He was raping her!"

Gasps. Barriss crying.

Ahsoka seethed, looking like she might jump over the railing that separated her and the lawyer and strangle him till her turned blue, she growled "He was forcing himself on her! I watched as he forced sex on my sister, Shwucc! I knew I should've helped, but I couldn't..." she sad thelast part sadly as her anger was extinguished.

"Why?"

"If a man is willing to rape the man he "loves", then he is willing to kill her." Ahsoka's eyes darkened slightly and intimidated the lawyer slightly "And I will not allow that to happen."

"...No more questions, Your Honor."

~!~!~!~!~!~

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have, Your Honor."

Silence.

"We find the defendant, Ko'dt Verzz, guilty of all charges."

"YOU BITCH!"

Ko'dt tried to jump over the table to Barriss, a wild and hated look in his eyes as 2 guards and Ahsoka stood between him and the weeping woman.

As he was pushed/pulled out of the court room, he stole a pistol from a guard and aimed it at Barriss before he shot. He was fast, but Ahsoka was quicker than he could think, she jumped in front of her friend and took the shot in the chest.

"Ahsoka!"

"Snips!"

She fell as the guards led Ko'dt away after sedating him. Barriss and Anakin knelt beside Ahsoka. As Barriss held her in her arms, Anakin turned to the leftover guards.

"Go! Go get help! NOW!"

In fear and shock, they all scattered and Anakin knelt beside the Togruta once again.

Barriss held her friend's head in her lap, Ahsoka's breathing was shallow and slow as her eyes were half closed. Anakin grasped her hand tightly and he pleaded "C'mon Snips, stay focused." her eyes fluttered to him slowly.

She smirked and she whispered back "You know I..was never any good at that..." the smirk grew as her eyes closed.

"Ahsoka!"

"NOO!"

~!~!~!~!~!~

"Why'd you do it?"

Ahsoka's eyes opened slowly as she looked around, the room nearly blinding the already injured Padawan.

Damn Med Ward.

She looked to Anakin, who sat in a chair beside her bed, and watched her with hurtful blue eyes.

"I'm not dead?"

"Are you going to ask that everytime you wake up from an injury?"

"Of course."

He couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled at his throat, he shook his head before he looked at her once again, but this time with eyes that seemed to glimmer. The glimmer soon disappeared, replaced with hardness and he asked "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Take the shot."

"To save her. To protect her from him. To make up for the time I didn't..."

…"Snips..."

"What?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling, she gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I'm so proud of you."

Joy welled up in her and she smiled back "Thank you, Anakin."

He squeezed her shoulder again then stood, saying "Get some sleep, Ahsoka, you deserve it."

She nodded, and slowly closed her eyes as the sound of his footsteps walking away from her echoed in the room. She fell into a sound sleep before he was even out of the room.

And the sleep was truly sound, because now she knew she had saved Barriss.

She had saved Barriss from her nightmare.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and I hope you don't hate me for not updating anything, so please R&R and show you still love me :)**


End file.
